bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight
Mecha Gods Awaken is a dungeon introduced in late-March along with the official release of 7* forms of the Six Heroes and the succeeding 7* units that follow. Many players have been posting threads around the wiki about how to defeat Mecha Gods. I figured it'd be ideal to prioritize around this subject and help out. This has been an extremely requested Squad Spotlight so I will be adding a guide along with this spotlight! Now... where do we start? Specifics of Mecha God Dungeons Battle Sequence *There are 3 battles. **First battle includes quest mobs of the respective element. **Second battle includes units from Granados's batch. ***Fire includes two Dragon Graven and one Dalimaone. ***Water includes two Siren and one Meltia. ***Earth includes two High Elf and one Lemenara. ***Thunder includes two Great Falcon Ziz and one Zazabis. ***Light includes one Valkyrie, two Sky Hero Athena, and one Legendary Jona. ***Dark includes one Vampire, two Lich, and one Legion. ***These battles are not particularly difficult as there are multiple enemies to help with BB spamming. **Finally, the third and final battle is the Mecha God. About Mecha Gods *There are no HP threshold attacks that you have to worry about. *These Mecha Gods have very high critical rate resistance. *These Mecha Gods have very high critical damage resistance. *These Mecha Gods are immune to status ailments. *In contrary, Mecha Gods do not inflict status ailments. *Mecha Gods can attack up to four times per turn. **This means that there is a chance that they can cast their AoE attacks up to four times per turn. *There are two different AoE attacks. **First is the "Powerful" AoE attack that casts very frequently. **Second is the "Massive" AoE attack that casts every three turns Recommendations on Squad Setup *A full team of maxed 6* units is highly recommended. *A damage mitigator is highly recommended. It's not required, but it will be very hard if you don't bring one. **Current damage mitigators include Zeldeus, Darvanshel, Narza, Shera, Aaron, Krantz, and Edea. *Have as much BB utility as you possibly can. **BB regen when attacked **BB gauge recovery per turn **BB gauge fill rate *For more damage... **Use a Spark buffer. Examples include Elza, Rosetta, Claire, etc. **Use an infinite STBB unit. Examples include Lidith, Sergio, Arus, etc. *A standard item setup would include 10 Cures, 2 Fujin Potions, 3 Fujin Tonics, 1 Revive, and 2 Revive Light. *Leaders that offer mitigation are great. These include Tridon, Elaina, and Grahdens. *If you are taking on the Thunder Mecha God Dungeon, be sure to clear Battle 2 as fast as possible unless you have status immunity. The Ziz mob can inflict Paralysis and will decimate your team that way. *Carry a healer if you lack HC generation Squad Spotlight Squad 1: Relying on Friends, I see? These might be 7* units, so that's why you have to utilize your Friends! These units are actually capable of soloing Mecha Gods on their own, so if they can do on their own, they can certainly support the entire team. At times, it works better if they're alone due to BC distribution, but don't fret as having multiple units in the squad won't hurt you that much. Selena has a very high normal attack Drop Check of 36 BC, which is further boosted to 72 BC thanks to her Lexida. This is very helpful for her, especially when she is alone as she can obtain her SBB a lot easier. By using her SBB every three turns, Selena practically turns into an immortal beast thanks to her gradual heal healing so much. An average gradual heal from Selena is around the high 3000s and low 4000s. Only real problem is when Selena faces the Thunder Mecha God as she receives more damage due to elemental disadvantage. Quaid is able to survive thanks to the combination made with the Spirit Tiara and his Extra Skill. With both of them, his stats will always receive at least a 75% boost, allowing him to tank and still recover a decent amount of HP from Fallacy Orb. It's quite risky to take him to the Fire Mecha God Dungeon as he will be receiving more damage from the Fire Mecha God. He can defeat it, but it's relatively hard to do so unless you have a steady supply of items so do at your own risk. Deimos's Def buff is enough to tank the hits coming at him. He really only needs to use his BB almost every turn to tank the hits. A 250% Def buff is enough for him to even take 1 damage. Squad 2: Base Setup There are TONS of substitutions you can make with this squad. This is just the base squad setup you can use. Double BB fill rate leads are used to fill Darvanshel's BB gauge up as it is going to be need almost, if not, every turn. Mitigation is a buff that cannot be stressed enough to have. After all, you want your 7* unit, right? Elimo is there to serve as the healer. She is not really required in this squad because Feeva is there to provide the HC drop rate buffs. Additionally, Faris is there too to provide HC with her crazy BB. Diana is there to serve as the BB utility buffer. Mecha Gods are known for using their AoEs very often and will decimate your squad if you don't get mitigation up during the subsequent turns. Lilly Matah works for this setup. Another great substitution is a unit that utilizes BB gauge recovery and BB gauge fill, like Madia, Zelnite, Lodin, Aaron, etc. Faris is a damage dealer in this squad. Using units with high damage and high Drop Checks helps towards BC generation and thus, mitigators will have a better time mitigating every turn. Mitigation is a crucial part of this setup. It's a buff that doesn't even have to be said due to the mass amount of content that recommends it. Special Thanks I would like to thank Deathmax and Xerte from r/bravefrontier for providing the datamine of these quests. Need more guides to read? Check out Kite's Mecha God Guide for Dummies! Conclusion Well, that was a hefty lot to explain. Hope this guide helped! I'm sure this will reduce the impending number of help requests regarding Mecha Gods. That said, I wish you all the best for your run of the Mecha God dungeon in efforts of getting your 7* unit! Having a tough time looking for the right friend leads? Here are some ID-posting blogs that can help you: *Linathan's Thread *Roresu's Thread *CFDrewbert's Thread Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Want more Squad Spotlights with included guides? Check out these! *Trial 007 *Trial X3 Category:Blog posts